


Scary Hospitals

by Huntress8611



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Broken Bones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Tucker, they aren't going to let me come with you, but I promise that, as soon as the ambulance is out of sight, I’ll go ghost and stay with you, said Danny, trying to keep his friend calm. “Promise?” Tucker asked. “Promise,” he replied, grabbing the boy's hand.





	Scary Hospitals

“Tucker!” yelled Danny, running over to him. “Where are you hurt?” he asked, kneeling beside his friend.

“My legs,” Tucker replied in a strained voice. Danny looked down at his legs and gulped. 

“Tuck, it’s not good,” he said. “I'm calling an ambulance,” he said, pulling out his phone. “I need an ambulance at the old warehouse.” He spoke a little while longer before hanging up. 

“Tucker, they aren't going to let me come with you, but I promise that, as soon as the ambulance is out of sight, I’ll go ghost and stay with you,” said Danny, trying to keep his friend calm. 

“Promise?” Tucker asked. 

“Promise,” he replied, grabbing the boy's hand.

Soon the ambulance arrived and Danny let go of Tucker’s hand as the paramedics put him in the ambulance. The moment that the vehicle was out of sight, Danny went ghost. He flew, invisible, to the ambulance and through the side. He grabbed Tucker’s hand, making the rest of his body intangible. Tucker jumped, and Danny whispered “It's me, Danny,” into his ear. 

“Danny? Danny, I'm scared,” whispered Tucker. 

“I know Tuck, but I'm not going anywhere.”

They quickly arrived at the hospital and the paramedics took the gurney out of the ambulance. Tucker squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Danny's hand. Danny held his hand tightly as he was wheeled into a room. When the paramedic ran out to get a doctor, Danny became tangible and visible. 

“Tucker,” he said, “Open your eyes.” 

Danny watched him as he slowly opened his eyes and laid down next to him, pulling him into a hug. 

“You’ll be okay,” said Danny, moving so that he had an arm around his friend without it looking odd and turned invisible just as a nurse walked into the room.

“Hello,” said the nurse, “You're Tucker, correct?” 

Tucker gave a small nod, trying to keep from panicking. “I’m Nurse Pond, but you can call me Rory or Nurse Rory,” he said. “I'm going to take you to get your legs x-rayed.” 

He grabbed the bed and began to roll it towards the x-ray room. Tucker started to shiver and Danny gently ran a hand through his hair. 

“I can't go into the x-ray room with you, but I’ll wait right outside,” Danny whispered into Tucker’s ear, tightening his one-armed hug when Tucker started to shiver harder. 

He tensed up when he could see the room, and Danny squeezed his hand before flying to hover just outside of the door. Tucker closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying not to hyperventilate until the nurse took the x-rays and pushed the bed back out of the room.

Danny immediately flew down to the bed and grabbed Tucker’s hand, floating alongside the bed. When they got back to Tucker’s room, Nurse Rory said that he'd be back once he got the x-ray results. As soon as he closed the door, Danny turned visible and pulled Tucker, who was now on the verge of hyperventilating, into a hug. Tucker wrapped his arms around Danny and buried his face in his shoulder, trying and failing to calm down.

“Hey, it's okay,” said Danny, rubbing circles on his friends back. 

“Sorry,” Tucker whispered, still trying to calm down. 

“There's nothing to be sorry for. You're scared and in pain, you're allowed to not be calm or cry if you need to,” responded Danny, tucking the boy’s head under his chin. 

At that, Tucker sniffled and began to quietly cry. Danny tightened his grip, pulling his friend closer. 

“It hurts so much and I'm really scared,” mumbled Tucker, leaning into his friend's hug, still crying. 

“I know, Tuck,” said Danny, pushing the button that made the upper half of the bed lift up so that they could lessen against it. 

He moved so that he could see Tucker’s face and tilted his chin so that he could look him in the eyes. “It's going to be okay, I promise. You're alright,  I'm going to keep you safe,” said Danny softly, wiping the tears from his face. 

He pulled Tucker back into a hug and they stayed like that until the nurse came back and Danny had to turn invisible again.

“We have the results of your x-rays. You broke your left ankle and fractured your right one. I just need to wrap the right one, but I'm going to have to set the broken one,” he said. Tucker squeezed Danny’s hand, trying to stay calm. “You have a friend in the waiting room. He says his name is Danny, and if you want him to come back here I can go get him,” offered Rory. At Tucker’s nod, Rory left the room to go get Danny, who squeezed Tucker’s hand before zipping off to the waiting room.

A few minutes later, Nurse Rory walked back in with Danny, who immediately ran over to Tucker and pulled him into a big hug. He sat on the bed and moved Tucker so that his head was against his chest. Tucker tensed up when he saw Rory moving towards the foot of the bed. Danny turned Tucker’s head away from the bottom of the bed and felt him tense up as he held it there. 

“Hey, you gotta trust me, okay? If you look, you tense up, which makes it hurt more,” Danny whispered, soothingly running a hand through his friend’s hair.

Danny looked over at the nurse, who had a questioning look on his face. At Danny's nod, he gently grabbed Tucker’s ankle, causing him to flinch away and let out a quiet whimper. Danny rested his chin on Tucker’s head, tightening his arms and holding the other boy close while the nurse prodded at his ankle. He grabbed his ankle and Tucker squirmed closer to Danny, who murmured reassurances into his ear. All of a sudden, Tucker heard a loud crack and felt a searing pain shoot up through his leg as his ankle snapped into place. Rory quickly wrapped the ankle and left to give them some privacy.

Danny held him tightly so that he wouldn't jostle his ankle, whispering to him as he cried. “Shh, it's alright buddy. It's over, you're done. You can go home soon, I promise,” he said softly. 

He held Tucker until he calmed down, and then attempted to meet his gaze as he looked away, embarrassed. He caught Tucker’s gaze with his and gently wiped the tear tracks from his cheek with his thumb. 

“Stop being embarrassed, Tuck. Everyone's afraid of something, and believe me, I know how much it hurts to have a bone reset, he said, wrapping him up in another hug.

A  few minutes later, the nurse came back to tell them that Tucker’s dad was there to drop Danny off and take Tucker home. He dropped Danny off at his house and drove away. Tucker got home a few minutes later, went up to his room, and crawled into his bed.

Soon after, he heard a tapping noise and looked up to see Danny floating through his window. He put his head back under the covers and turned around as Danny walked towards his. He felt a hand on his arm before Danny pulled back the covers and crawled in next to him and pulled him into a hug from behind.

“You alright?” asked Danny, knowing that he was probably beating himself up about his fear. 

“I'm fine,” mumbled Tucker in reply. 

“Liar,” said Danny, resting his chin on Tucker’s shoulder and tightening his grip. “You wanna talk about it?” Danny asked softly. 

“I don't like being afraid,” mumbled Tucker, “I hate that I can't deal with hospitals or doctors without freaking out. It's so  _stupid_. I should've grown out of that  _years_ ago.” 

“It's not stupid, Tuck,” he said, “Not everyone grows out of their fears and that's alright.”

“Canyoustayheretonight?” he quickly blurted out. “I mean you don't have to if-” 

“I wasn't planning on leaving,” reassured Danny, pulling Tucker closer to him. 

“Thanks,” said Tucker, leaning into Danny's hug. 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
